


Can Ancient Immortals Use Modern Social Media

by QueenOfTheNerdlords



Series: The Insert and Angelverse AU [3]
Category: Multiple fandoms - Fandom, No Fandom
Genre: A Lot of OC Bullshit So Don't Like Don't Read, Angelverse AU, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Memes, Other, Other Fandoms Not Mentioned in Tags, Past Things Are Referenced That Will Not Be Understood, True End, dont worry about the tags most of this should be funny
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-14 20:35:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13597875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfTheNerdlords/pseuds/QueenOfTheNerdlords
Summary: The angels won, The Empress is dead, and now they reside on an Eden-esque paradise world. The only problem is that no one can really physically interact with each other yet. Fortunately, the internet is a thing on this world and a certain angel has just the way to connect everyone.(Set during the true end of my angelverse AU, will be very confusing to a lot of people, and this is mostly just for my own kind of fun.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> GLAPHORDESA explains the situation, Purple Dad is caring as always, and the twins meme it up slightly.

**Persey** \- GLAPHORDESA  
**Jun-Ha**   **Wangche** \- DoritoSlut64  
**Sang-Chul**   **Wangche** \- actuallyluigi  
**Tadao Dreyfus** \- Purple Dad  
**Luke Jimata** \- luke jimata  
**Aphrodite Kchloven** \- CouldBeWorse  
**Syndi Sweets** \- angrylesbian

* * *

 

** GLAPHORDESA has just created a new group! **

** GLAPHORDESA has just created the "General Discussions" Chat **

 

 **GLAPHORDESA:** hey nerds r u guys on yt?????

 **DoritoSlut64:** Oh hell yeah is this like skype??

 **actuallyluigi:** yes

 **CouldBeWorse:** That is a little rude, Percival, but yes. I am.

 **Purple Dad:** sweetie, please be nicer to other people.... :(

 **luke jimata:** can anyone explain this to me

 **angrylesbian:** have you actually never heard of an online chatting app?

 **actuallyluigi:** Please Don't make fun of Luke!!

 **actuallyluigi:** There are a lot of people who didn't get to grow up with technology :( :(

 **actuallyluigi:** he's No Different from Them

 **DoritoSlut64:** hey dinglebutt hes had like 10000000 years to learn how to use a fucking computer like the rest of us

 **DoritoSlut64:** dont cut him slack he deserves to be Heckle d

 **actuallyluigi:** You're So Mean!!!!! :( :(

 **actuallyluigi:** We Are Not Siblings No More

**luke** **jimata is now offline**

**CouldBeWorse:** Please!! We shouldn't make fun of each other. It's not really productive and no one really deserves it.

 **angrylesbian:** also if one of you chucklefucks insult my wife and i will hunt you down on this hellscape

 **Purple Dad:** I agree wholeheartedly with Miss Kchloven! Besides, we didn't even get to hear why Persey invited us to "Discord"

 **GLAPHORDESA:** omfg, father blease dont quotation mark """The Discord"""",,,,

 **Purple Dad:** And I think we should hear her out

 **CouldBeWorse:** Absolutely! :)

 **DoritoSlut64:** sure!

 **angrylesbian:** aite

 **actuallyluigi:** Of Course!!! :3c

 **GLAPHORDESA:** oh really??

 **GLAPHORDESA:** cool!! thanks guys!!

 **GLAPHORDESA:** but uhhhhhhhhh anyways so you guys all know that it's been a while since we've talked about the _thing_

 **CouldBeWorse:** How did you italicize that word?

 **GLAPHORDESA:** but ive found out something kind of important

 **actuallyluigi:** oh no

 **Purple Dad:** Oh?

 **CouldBeWorse:** Is it very bad?

 **GLAPHORDESA:** WELL...

 **GLAPHORDESA:** KindA??????

 **GLAPHORDESA:** basically this planet we live on that we thought was just to keep the last of the angels under wraps is not really for that..

 **GLAPHORDESA:** because i just ran into someone i once knew from one of the other dimensions and i def know theyre NOT an angel

 **angrylesbian:** Oh Shit.

 **Purple Dad:** Do you require me to scout the premises for any threats? This could be very troublesome indeed.

 **angrylesbian:** if it's that albino asshole I will Personally Rip Out His Lungs and Feed Them to Him

 **actuallyluigi:** aaaaAAAAAAAA WHAT DO YOU MEAN????

 **GLAPHORDESA:** shit

 **GLAPHORDESA:** shit wait calm down no its not him

 **GLAPHORDESA:** it was just.... well

 **GLAPHORDESA:** our relationship is kinda personal and i really dont want to share

 **GLAPHORDESA:** especially because of Yuki, y'know?

 **GLAPHORDESA:** And I Guess he shouldnt be too much of a Threat but like... i thought about it and this is sort of implying that a bunch of people we know might be coming here and they might already be on this planet but they also might be lost???

 **GLAPHORDESA:** people migh even be broght back from the dead to come here because like i saw this dude die too??

 **GLAPHORDESA:** i could be overthinking it butttt.... listen,

 **Purple Dad:** No, it's okay we understand

 **Purple Dad:** This actually could prove one of the theories I've been having about Yuki and the barriers of this planet.

 **CouldBeWorse:** We could actually find a way to get off this planet.

 **DoritoSlut64:** yeah but i mean should we even??? :P

 **DoritoSlut64:** angels have killed a lotta people

 **DoritoSlut64:** and its even dangeorous to even have us be here because our powers are tied to our lit fuckin emotions and we all could literally go loco and then decide to kill the others or themselves

 **GLAPHORDESA:** no that's not possible, ive tried to die

**GLAPHORDESA has edited this message.**

**GLAPHORDESA (edited):** It's not possible for anyone to die on this planet.

 **angrylesbian:** wait what

 **GLAPHORDESA:** Shit No that was nothing ignore it

 **Purple Dad:** Hey I'm going to go talk to you for a second.

 **GLAPHORDESA:** god damn it im sorry you dont need to dude

 **GLAPHORDESA:** this isnt even the point im totally fine it's ok dont worry

**Purple Dad is now offline**

**GLAPHORDESA:** God Damn It

 **CouldBeWorse:** It doesn't really matter if you're indestructible, harming yourself at all still does emotional damage to you.

 **DoritoSlut64:** Man, we care about you. Jst talk to us if you need.

 **actuallyluigi:** sorry. i Know the Feel too though so I'd be willing to listen.

 **GLAPHORDESA:** god you're all so Nice.... :(

 **GLAPHORDESA:** thank you

 **GLAPHORDESA:** i mean.... but i still need to tell you the things??? bc they're important and i need everyone to know

 **GLAPHORDESA:** probs besides luke tho bc he's still kind of a hermit

 **GLAPHORDESA:** but anyways

 **GLAPHORDESA:** I'm going to introduce p much all the newcomers to this Discord Chat to explain some things (basically ill psychically implant the info into their minds)

 **GLAPHORDESA:** And I'm not psychically telling them all of this because if I put too much info into a person's brain all at once, they kinda lose their fruit loops

 **GLAPHORDESA:** and i really really dont wanna hurt anyone

 **actuallyluigi:** ohhhh!!! so we're going to be talking to all of these newcomers!! :D

 **GLAPHORDESA:** yeye!! make them feel welcome and stuff and also explain that they're safe

 **CouldBeWorse:** How fun!! I'll do my best to welcome everyone with open arms!! :)

 **GLAPHORDESA:** you might not wanna do that with all of them

 **GLAPHORDESA:** some of them could be very.... dangerous?

 **DoritoSlut64:** uhhh are you sure thats a good Idea for me??? im not the gentlest person

 **GLAPHORDESA:** lmao ofc!! You're a wonderful person and I'm sure a lot of people will like and respect you!!

 **DoritoSlut64:** omg ur so fukign gay lmfao

 **actuallyluigi:** _SISSIE!!!!!_ :( :( :(

 **GLAPHORDESA:** truuu

 **actuallyluigi:** !!!!!! :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :(

 **GLAPHORDESA:** lmfao anyways can i count on you guys to tell the others and to help me with this?

 **DoritoSlut64:** Hell Yeah

 **actuallyluigi:** sure!!! :3 :3

 **CouldBeWorse:** Of course!

 **GLAPHORDESA:** Awesome!!

 **GLAPHORDESA:** okay i gotta go now but like uhh im really glad you all took the time to hear me out!! i have so much faith in you all, you can do it!! :D

 **CouldBeWorse:** Thank you!

 **DoritoSlut64:** *whispers* gayyyyyy

 **actuallyluigi:** yeah yeah!!! :3c

**GLAPHORDESA is now offline.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new guest arrives with a few others.

**angrylesbian is now offline**

**DoritoSlut64:** wELP

 **CouldBeWorse:** Oh dear... she's most likely very concerned about Persey.

 **DoritoSlut64:** i dont blame her

 **DoritoSlut64:** i luv that gay nerd but theyre kind of a Mess with a capital "m"

 **DoritoSlut64:** one time i think i caught her trying to eat a bath bomb at 2 in the morning n she cried because "the fun dip powder tasted bitter"

 **CouldBeWorse:** That is... concerning.

 **actuallyluigi:** she's just very... Sad.

 **actuallyluigi:** we all are too and i guess

 **actuallyluigi:** im just Kinda sad that Things are still kinda??

 **actuallyluigi:** blah i guess??

 **actuallyluigi:** people seem so sad and i mean i get why but still

 **actuallyluigi:** i wish we could fix it somehow, like i would do anything

 **actuallyluigi:** i mean id do anything if itd fix how we all feel :/

 **actuallyluigi:** which is sad i mean

 **actuallyluigi:** but you guys arent sad as in bad!!!

 **actuallyluigi:** oh my god im so sorry i just want people to feel better you know what i mean right???

 **DoritoSlut64:** yeah i know, bro dont worry about it. we getcha

 **CouldBeWorse:** It is alright, young Wangche. We understand. :)

 **actuallyluigi:** please dont call me by my last name  >-<

 **CouldBeWorse:** I know that sometimes I have been known to act too overly optimistic...

 **CouldBeWorse:** But, hopefully these new friends will help us out!

**Moonwing has joined the group!**

**DoritoSlut64:** AGDfgdgssDGSDFGs

 **DoritoSlut64:** babby A are u a MIND REaDER

 **DoritoSlut64:** Bc you BLEW MY MIND DUDE

 **DoritoSlut64:** YOU BLEW IT LIKE A PRODUCER IN HOLLYWOOD BLOWS THEIR MORALS BY DOING TERRIBLE SHIT

 **actuallyluigi:** sissssss!!! cut it out we have a GUEST!!!! X-X

 **Moonwing:** ...Is this really the right online chat group?

 **DoritoSlut64:** Lmfao its the only group in existence on this planet

 **DoritoSlut64:** ya dingus

 **actuallyluigi:** >:0 !!!!!

 **actuallyluigi:** Oh my god she literally just told us to be nice and welcome the newcomers!!!!  >:(

 **DoritoSlut64:** oh yeah

 **DoritoSlut64:** whoops

 **CouldBeWorse:** Please, Jun. You need to show a little bit more restraint!

 **CouldBeWorse:** I know it is very easy to get carried away online, but other newcomers might feel very uncomfortable and insulted if you treat them so bluntly.

 **DoritoSlut64:** Oh shit... yeah you're right.

 **DoritoSlut64:** I apologize for all that stuff it wasnt really appropriate. Well uh so welcome to this planet!

 **DoritoSlut64:** No one's really got a good name for it yet, but we call it Eden and anyways so uh..

 **Moonwing:** It's alright. I think I understand this situation.

 **Moonwing:** I find it pretty presumptuous for you all to assume I am unfamiliar with "angels" as you call them I guess.

 **CouldBeWorse:** :0 :0

 **DoritoSlut64:** _????????????_

 **actuallyluigi:** wait!! how did u know??? :0

 **Moonwing:** I read the previous chat history in this group.

 **Moonwing:** Although I am very relieved to hear that The Empress is dead and that the "War of Existence" has finally come to a peaceful end. I was worried that I had died in vain.

 **actuallyluigi:** holy shit you died??????? 80

 **actuallyluigi:** how are you here????

**GLAPHORDESA is now online**

**Moonwing:** I don't know.

 **GLAPHORDESA:** hey my buds whats up in the house and who is this new fella? :0

 **actuallyluigi:** uhhhhh what?

 **CouldBeWorse:** Pardon me?

 **DoritoSlut64:** what the fuck

 **Moonwing:** Who are you?

 **GLAPHORDESA:** hold on my guy im not meaning to be hostile

 **GLAPHORDESA:** i just need to know so i can get you better accommodations for the time being

 **CouldBeWorse:** I will also be happy to assist you with anything you may need! Whether it be housing or maybe just information, let us know! :)

 **actuallyluigi:** and even if my sister has kind of a rough shell

 **actuallyluigi:** she and i would absolutely happy to talk to you and stuff!! :)

 **Moonwing:** I see.

 **Moonwing:** If you must, you can call me "Yagami".

 **DoritoSlut64:** SDGASGGASZFDFVXDfcvdgafDBDz

 **DoritoSlut64:** you are fUcking with me

 **actuallyluigi:** :0

 **DoritoSlut64:** no Way

 **DoritoSlut64:** are you trying to tell me that you're light motherfucking yagami???

 **DoritoSlut64:** are you seriously trying to tell me that you are The Light from Death Note

 **CouldBeWorse:** I don't understand, what is Death Note?

 **actuallyluigi:** ?!!?!?!?!?!?!?!!?

 **actuallyluigi:** What??? Is Going??? On???

 **GLAPHORDESA:** god well this is turning into a shitshow

 **actuallyluigi:** )':

 **GLAPHORDESA:** hi bro

 **DoritoSlut64:** ADGadssdgaergAWErg/dfsdfgdfgsdfdsFgDfbndkq3rj4tnwAv

 **DoritoSlut64:** """""BRO"""""??????

 **Moonwing:** ...Haruka, is that you?

 **DoritoSlut64:** H A R U K a ????!!?!?!

 **DoritoSlut64:** what the FUCK

 **GLAPHORDESA:** uhhhhhhhhhhh hold on bye i think angel dad needs me k bye

**GLAPHORDESA is now offline**

**Purple Dad is now online**

**CouldBeWorse:** Oh dear, I think I heard something explode. I apologize but I must check on Syndi!

 **actuallyluigi:** bye!!

 **DoritoSlut64:** Gbye!! Pls try to get Peegee to spill those deetz

**CouldBeWorse is now offline**

**Purple Dad:** Hello there! What have I missed? :)

 **DoritoSlut64:** uh huh!!!! LIE DIRECTLY TO MY FACE IN FRONT OF ME AND MY SALAD  @GLAPHORDESA!!!!

 **Moonwing:** I'm sorry to ask this of you so soon, but  @Purple Dad, do you know who @GLAPHORDESA is? I think I may know her.

 **Purple Dad:** Of course! She's my daughter.

 **Purple Dad:** Why do you ask?

 **Purple Dad:** Wait

 **Purple Dad:** Oh it's you! I recognize you I think I saw you out in The Blue Forest today!

 **actuallyluigi:** someone please remind me to find a better name for that place

 **Purple Dad:** You claimed to be her adoptive older brother when I first met you. I don't necessarily know if that's true with you but am I guessing correctly?

 **Moonwing:** It is a bit more complicated than that but, yes.

 **DoritoSlut64:** lmao how could it be that complicated

 **DoritoSlut64:** ur mom and pops cradled babby Persey in their stronk armz and adopted her like Tarzan From The Disney Movie Tarzan

 **DoritoSlut64:** unless u 2 have had sexz idk how it could be complicated

 **Purple Dad:** Inappropriate!  >=(

 **actuallyluigi:** JUN WHT THE FKUC

 **Moonwing:** I see you're just as thoughtful and cautious as you've always been, Jun.

 **Moonwing:** Either way, it is none of your business.

 **DoritoSlut64:** oH it is SO my BIsNEss

 **DoritoSlut64:** Everything on this damn earth is my bisness!!!

 **Purple Dad:** Not exactly

 **Purple Dad:** People should still have privacy and free-will

 **Purple Dad:** Especially because none of us can die once we arrive here.

 **Moonwing:** Ah... I see.

 **Moonwing:** That is an interesting bit of information.

 **Moonwing:** Thank you.

 **DoritoSlut64:** Beepis pleepis ur weecis

 **Moonwing:** I was beginning to think I was going to starve out here with nothing but the clothes on my back and a laptop that is indestructible.

 **Moonwing:** @DoritoSlut64 What the hell does that mean?

 **Purple Dad:** Anyways, if you can focus on one of us

 **Purple Dad:** oh whoops, focus on our usernames anyways

 **Purple Dad:** and I can try to find your mind, which knows your location so that we can bring you back to the base! =)

 **Moonwing:** What kind of place would your base be?

 **actuallyluigi:** what oh dont worry its just like.....

 **actuallyluigi:** i guess a really big house

 **DoritoSlut64:** lmao u mean a "mansien"

 **Moonwing:** Will I have my own room? Away from whoever DoritoSlut64 is.

 **Moonwing:** Will I get to see Haruka? There is something I want to talk about with her.

 **Purple Dad:** You will get your own room, but about Persey?

 **Purple Dad:** Truthfully none of us knows where she is all of the time.

 **Purple Dad:** She spends time with us sometimes, but other times I suppose she roams around the world. I truly have no idea where she goes.

 **actuallyluigi:** i think shes just trying to isolate herself

 **DoritoSlut64:** shes not the first to do that tbh like it seems to be the trendy new thing

 **DoritoSlut64:** like luke does it and then there's the shitty angels and people who know were here but keep hiding anyways

 **DoritoSlut64:** like come out come out wherever u are u little shits

 **Moonwing:**  I see.

 **Moonwing:** Alright, you should be able to find me now.

 **Purple Dad:** Wonderful! I'll try to be over there ASAP! =)

 **Purple Dad:** Jun, Sang, would you be able to help me re-locate our new friend?

 **actuallyluigi:** sure!!

 **DoritoSlut64:** UgGHHGHH fine

 **Moonwing:** @DoritoSlut64 Try to contain your excitement.

**Moonwing is now offline**

**Purple Dad is now offline**

**DoritoSlut64 is now offline**

**actuallyluigi is now offline**

**GLAPHORDESA is now online**

**GLAPHORDESA:**  @DoritoSlut64 if you ever accuse me of being a brotherfucker again i will come over there and roundhouse kick you into earth's goddamn moon

 **GLAPHORDESA:** and we're not even on earth so imagine how far that motherfucker is and how far i will have to yeet you to get there

**GLAPHORDESA is now offline**


End file.
